Keishin
The Keishin, sometimes referred to as the secondborn, were the second mortal race. They were created by Icaeus and are featured in KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais. History The Keishin were created by Icaeus on Helcio after that god grew bored with the Shima. The Keishin and Shima did not get along, and almost as soon as they came into contact with one another, they began to war. Some of the gods like Pythe enjoyed this warring, and Sethys and Iantos kept killing and replenishing the populations of each species, allowing the warring to never end. Eventually, the two species realized that their warring would never end, so they forged a secret alliance together to try to kill the Twelve Divines to free themselves of the endless cycle of life and death. The Shima called the Twelve Divines to Helcio while the Keishin ambushed them. For a while, the Shima and Keishin were able to stand against the Twelve Divines and fought them, but they failed in the end. Then, the Keishin were banished to the Underworld where their descendants became known as the . The oldest and most powerful Keishin became known as the . Notable facts *The Keishin were the second mortal race ever created. *The Keishin are the only known species created by Icaeus. *The first two Keishin, a male and female, were created when Icaeus struck two rocks together. The sparks produced by the striking resulted in the first two Keishin. *Like the Shima, the original Keishin were not allowed to breed a population greater than 12 while they resided on Helcio, as Sethys did not want them to outnumber the gods. *The Keishin were the only species ever created on Helcio. *The Keishin engaged in the first known war in the Dragon Ball universe, the Shima-Keishin War. *A Keishin was the first being to die in the Shima-Keishin War. *There is some debate as to if the Keishin are the ancestors of the Makais and Makaioshin. The Makaioshin certainly claim it to be true, but all known Makais are born from the Kaiju Trees in Other World on and then banished to the Underworld for their evil hearts. Still, much of the nature of the Makais and the Demon Realm in general is unknown, and thus it cannot be ruled out for certain that at least some of the Makais are descended from the Keishin. Current status The Keishin sent to the Underworld split into two groups. The strongest and oldest supposedly became known as the Makais and Makaioshin (though sometimes evil Kais would be banished to the Underworld, also taking on these titles). The Makais and Makaioshin still have a pure bloodline that dates back to the Keishin. They look remarkably similar to the Keishin and in fact may still be considered as Keishin. However, this is speculation, as little is known about the Makais and Makaioshin. The lesser demon have evolved away from the look and power of the original Keishin and thus are genetically divergent enough to be considered a separate species. Category:Races Category:Species Category:Aliens